The Night Out at the Club
by Metalchick36
Summary: What happens after Casey, Munch, Fin, and Olivia decide to go to a club to unwind after finishing a tough case? MC & FO pairings. Please read again and review. This story has been revised and edited. Extra exclamation points and plotholes removed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law & Order SVU characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.

Summary: After wrapping up a tough case, Olivia, Casey, Fin, and Munch decide to go to a club to unwind, but what happens when the gang gets a little too drunk?

Update: Since I have decided not to delete my old stories such as this one, I've decided to revise it. To those who have read this before, I hope you like this new and improved edition.

**Chapter 1: The Night Out at the Club**

Casey, Olivia, Fin and Munch all walk out of the courthouse. They had just finished with a case about a disturbed young teenage boy who had murdered his parents and was on his way to becoming a serial killer. They were able to put him away, but this case was a little too much even for the SVU detectives.

"Ugh! I am so glad that this is over." Casey sighed.

"Count me in!" Olivia added.

"Yeah, let's just hope that this kid stays locked up." Munch said.

"No way he's ever getting out. That kid was a psycho!" Fin stated.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have turned out this way if his parents had noticed the signs early on" said Olivia.

" I don't know, I think he's beyond help" Casey stated.

"No one's beyond help, he turned out that way because no one cared enough to get the help he needed. When he had a problem and wanted to talk about it, no one listened." Olivia said.

"OK let's just forget about all this, it's over now." Fin said.

"Fin's right, this case has taken a toll on us and it's time to unwind." Munch said.

"Great idea. I could use a drink, and go dancing too." Casey said.

"You? Dancing?" Olivia responded in surprise.

"Believe it or not, I actually do get out you know." Casey said.

"Let's go then! I'd like to see Casey dance." Munch said.

"Count me in!" Fin added.

"So Olivia, you up for it?" Casey asked.

"I'm in!" Olivia answered.

"Alright, I just have to get out of this suit and go put on my party dress" Casey said.

"Can't wait to see that." Munch stated excitedly.

Once everyone agreed on a place to go, they headed to their apartments to get ready.

By the time Olivia and Casey arrived at the club, Fin and Munch were already there.

"Hey ladies! It's about time you got here." Fin said.

"Took you long enough to get ready, But you ladies look great." Munch added.

"Why thank you!" Casey replied.

"Hey Liv, you look beautiful." Fin said while looking her up and down.

"Thanks! You look great too." Olivia blushed.

They both stared at each other.

"OK guys, let's get inside." Munch said.

Fin and Olivia finally broke their gaze and got in line for the club. Once they were inside, Casey grabs a table and Munch orders the round of beers. Casey and Munch sat on one side of the table while Fin and Olivia sat on the other side. They all drink their beers until the music came on.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Said Casey as she grabs Munch's hand.

"You guys coming?" Casey asked.

"As soon as I finish my beer" Olivia said.

"Finish it later, let's go!" Casey begged.

While looking over at Fin, he says to her "C'mon, let's dance!" He takes her hand and leads Olivia to the dance floor.

"That's the spirit!" Casey said.

Olivia puts her hands on Fin's shoulders and she gasps he places his hands around her waist.

"You OK?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't danced in a while" Olivia explained.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you out more often then." Fin whispered.

Just then the Pussycat Dolls song "Don't Cha" comes on.

"I love this song!" Casey said excitedly.

Fin and Olivia bumped and grinded, and Casey and Munch did the same. Some of the younger dancers gawked at them. Other dancers were too busy dancing to care. Everyone headed back to the table and drank another round of beers after exhausting themselves.

"Whew! That was fun!" Olivia said while catching her breath.

"I'll say! You looked like you were enjoying that." Casey said to Olivia.

"I knew you had it in you baby girl!" Fin said to Olivia, then he said to Munch "You surprised me!".

"Where do you think I picked up those skills from?" Munch smirked.

"Sure you did, but I'm still a better dancer than you!" Fin boasted.

"Hey! I danced good!" Munch sulked.

"Yeah, well I don't think some of these people here would agree." Fin stated.

"I don't care what others think! At least we had fun!" Munch said.

"Well, that's what matters most." Olivia said.

"Hey, anyone else want another drink?" Casey asked.

"Yes please!" Olivia requested.

"Be right back." Fin excused himself.

He heads to the men's room while Casey orders another round of beers.

"Careful Olivia! You know what that could lead to!" Munch cautioned.

"I could say the same thing about you and Casey!' Olivia shot back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Casey asked while holding four beer bottles.

"Nothing really." Olivia brushed off.

"Actually she's talking about how close we are." Munch said to Casey while hugging her.

"Course we are! You can't tell we're going out?" Casey asked.

"Guess it is pretty obvious." Olivia observed.

"What about you and Fin? You guys gonna hook up?" Casey asked.

"Nah, we're just friends." Olivia explained.

"Oh c'mon! It's so obvious how much you two like each other!" Casey said.

"I say go for it!" Munch encouraged.

"I don't know...I mean I do like him, but…" Olivia hesitated.

"What have you got to lose?" Munch challenged.

"What if he's not in love with me?" Olivia asks.

"You know how many times I've caught him looking at you at work?" Munch questioned.

"I guess you're right, but I'm afraid to make the first move." Olivia said.

"Make the first move for what?" Fin said as he came back.

Olivia looked up nervously.

"You mean this?" Fin asked as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Olivia moaned as she kissed back.

"Yes!" Olivia replied blissfully.

"About time!" Casey said.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Munch winked.

"Where you guys going?" Fin asked Munch.

"Home, have a good night!" Munch bid farewell, then kissed Casey's lips.

"You two have fun now!" Casey said, then resumed making out.

"Hey! You two get a room!" Fin called out.

"Same thing to both of you!" Casey called back.

They sat back down as Fin puts his arm around Olivia, then leans in and brushes her lips. Olivia opens her mouth in response.

"I love you Fin!" Olivia confessed.

"I love you too Olivia!" Fin responded.

"I'm ready to go." Olivia stated.

"My place or yours?" Fin asked.

"How about my place?" Olivia said.

"As you wish!" Fin accepted.

Fin hails a cab for them both, opens the door for Olivia, and lets her in first. They make their way inside to the elevator, and make out again. Once they made their way to her floor, Olivia struggles with the keys attempting to unlock her door while drunk. Once the door was opened, they stumbled into the bedroom. Olivia wraps her arms around Fin's neck and kissed his lips as he falls backward on her bed. They both toss off each others clothes as they start making love.

The next morning Olivia and Fin woke up hungover, but in each others arms.

"Sure was a crazy night! But we had fun, didn't we?" Fin recalled.

"Sure did! I'd love to do it again." Olivia suggested.

"You mean the dancing, or the sex?" Fin questioned.

Olivia turned to her side to face him and answered "Both!"

They were still naked, but covered with the sheet.

"You wanna take a shower before we leave for work?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! Sounds great." Fin answered.

They both get in the shower, washed up, and make love again. After that, they quickly got ready for work, but only had time to eat toast for breakfast.

They barely made it on time, as well as Munch whom also arrived late and hung over. Elliot and Cragen took notice.

"What's with you guys? You all look like you went to a frat party!" Cragen observed.

"Uh, yeah! how did you guess?" Munch said jokingly.

"I don't care what you do on your own time, as long as it doesn't affect your work." Cragen addressed.

As they attend to their duties, Olivia rubs her eyes.

"You OK Olivia?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Oh yeah! Never better." Olivia smiled while in thought of Elliot having no idea what they did last night.

"You don't look like you're feeling great." Elliot said in feeling of concern.

At this moment Fin walks in and hands Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Here, you look like you need this" He said while handing her the cup.

"Thanks Fin." Olivia acknowledged.

A few minutes later Casey walks in with a hangover as well.

"Hey guys, uh! If you guys could get that paperwork done before 5:00pm, that would be great, thanks." Casey tiredly requested.

Elliot ooks at Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Casey suspiciously.

"Alright! I want to know what you guys are up to! What did you guys do last night?" Elliot grilled.

"Relax Elliot. We just went to a bar for a few drinks." Olivia explained.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Elliot asked.

"Because you were already at home." Olivia answered.

"Something's up with you guys, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Elliot seethed.

"You do that Elliot." Munch said as he walks away into Cragen's office.

"Anyone else feel bad that Elliot doesn't have a clue about what's going on with us?" Casey asked.

Everyone thinks for a second, then laughs out loud.

"Nah! Let's see if how long it takes him to figure it out." Fin teased.

"Anyone want to bet on it?" Munch suggested.

"Sure! Why not?" Olivia accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Munch and Casey**

Munch walks into Casey's office with his completed paperwork.

"Here you go my dear." Munch said as he handed the paperwork to her.

"Thanks. That was quite a night we had last night, don't you think?" Casey asked.

"Sure was! I'm up for it again." Munch answered.

"Olivia and Fin finally getting together made it even better." Casey added.

"Definitely." Munch said, then asked, "Remember when we first got together?"

"Yeah, and that was quite an evening too." Casey said thoughtfully of the night they fell in love.

_Flashback to the night Casey and Munch got together..._

It was close to Midnight when Casey left her office since she stayed longer than she thought. Casey didn't want to ride the subway, opting to walk instead. "It's not so bad." She thought. But then had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. A few minutes later she heard footsteps behind her and they were getting closer, she turned around and was immediately pushed against a wall.

"What the Hell?" Casey panicked, turned to see that her attacker was a big and tall white man in his late thirties.

"That was for putting my brother away you Bitch!" the attacker yelled.

Casey now recognized him from earlier in the courtroom when she prosecuted his brother for possession of child pornography.

"Child porn is illegal! He should've known better!" Casey shot back.

The attacker slapped her face very hard and burst out, "Shut up! You ruined our lives! I lost my job today because of you!"

"No she didn't, you two did that yourselves!"

Casey turned to see that it was Munch who told him that.

"This bitch is gonna pay for what she did!" the attacker screeched.

"Hey! Don't you dare hit her again!" Munch roared.

Just when Casey was about to be kicked in the head, Munch lunged into the attacker, knocking him down to the ground. He sent him a few blows until the attacker got back up and fought back, but Munch deflected his punches the best he could.

Casey couldn't believe her eyes, but Munch didn't give up. He kept on fighting until the attacker went into submission.

"You OK Casey?" Munch asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm fine! But look at you, you're hurt!" Casey said.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Munch assured her.

"You could've been killed!" Casey scolded.

"Same as you, what were you doing walking alone through this neighborhood at night?" Munch uttered in disbelief.

"I didn't want to ride the subway." Casey remarked.

"At least that would've been safer than this place!" Munch asserted.

He added compassionately, "I care about you!"

"Really? You don't think I'm uptight?" Casey responded in surprise.

"You uptight? Nah! Hey, you may be a tough prosecutor, but you're a damn good one! And I wouldn't trade you for anybody else in the world!" Munch insisted.

"You really mean that?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I do." Munch said.

"So do you want me to walk you home?" Munch asked.

"Sure! After what you did for me, you can even stay with me tonight!" Casey said.

"Really!" Munch said with surprise.

Casey leaned in to kiss Munch and he kissed her back, but then he moaned in pain as his lip was still hurting from the punch.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Casey said.

"It's OK, actually you're making it feel better!" Munch said.

"Here, I'll be more gentle!" Casey said, and then she continued to kiss him on the lips.

Munch kissed her back and had his arms around her body. After they had finished kissing and embracing each other, they walked back to Casey's townhouse.

Casey and Munch head for the bedroom and waste no time taking each others clothes off. They had made love until they fall asleep in each others arms.

After that night, they had become a couple, but kept it from interfering with their jobs.

The morning after partying at the club. Munch's and Casey's POV...

The next morning, they both had a massive hangover and Munch was slightly late to work and noticed that Olivia and Fin were also hung over.

As soon as Casey walked in, Elliot started to get suspicious of all four of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fin & Liv**

At the end of the day, Olivia and Fin relaxed on the rooftop. It was very romantic to be there under the stars while in each other's arms. They stood there and looked out at the city that appeared more peaceful from their vantage point.

"Hey Liv, You ready to go?" Fin asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered

"My place or yours tonight?" he proposed.

"I like your place, It's much cooler than mine." She explained.

"Thank you. Though your place has a shower big enough for two." he said as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"True, but your place a nice big bed." she compared, then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well, since we can't move your shower into my crib, we'll just have to move the king size into your place then." Fin suggested.

Olivia smiled at the thought of them moving in together, "I'd love to, but it's not the right time yet."

"I know, but you know how crazy I am about you." he said matter of factly.

"I'm crazy about you too." she replied.

"Well then, let's get going shall we?" he said as he offered his arm to her.

Olivia linked her arm with his and walked back down stairs and out of the precinct. They really were in love and had a special bond that their own partners didn't share with them. Of course they cared about their partners, Fin and Munch were quite the duo here, Olivia and Elliot were one of the best detectives this department had.

After making a quick beeline to her place to get a change of clothes, they made it to Fin's crib. He unlocked the door and let Olivia enter first.

Fin asked. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure." she said.

Fin grabbed a couple of beers and opened them up and handed Olivia one.

"Thanks baby." she said as she was handed the bottle.

Fin put his arm around her shoulder after taking a seat next to her on the couch. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss and opened his mouth with her tongue.

After they finished making out, they decided to watch a movie.

"Would you like to watch Friday After Next?" Fin asked.

"Sure! I heard that it's funny." Olivia answered.

"Oh yeah! It sure is." he stated.

Fin put the DVD in and played the movie. Olivia laid her head down on Fin's shoulder as they watched the movie. At the end of movie, Fin and Olivia went at it again. Fin caressing his hands on her breasts, and Olivia rubbing hers on his crotch.

"Oh God Fin! You really turn me on!" Olivia said as he kissed her up and down.

"And you get me all horny!" Fin said to Olivia as he continued with kissing and stroking her.

Fin sticks his hand down her pants and underneath her underwear. She unbuttons them and slides back to give him better access. Then he slides his finger into her wet pussy and moves it up and down.

"Oh God! Oh Fin!" Olivia gasps as she climaxes.

Once she was very wet, Fin then gets down and he slides his tongue into it and wiggles it as fast as he could go, Olivia arched her back in pleasure. She screamed out his name when she reached her second orgasm.

"FIN!"

They both flop down on the couch.

"God, You are amazing!" Olivia declared.

"Why thank you! And it's because I am very talented in this art." Fin proudly boasted.

"Hmm, now I'm jealous of all the girls who came before me." Olivia enviously stated.

"Don't be. Yes I've had girlfriends in the past, and broke a lot of hearts, but I learned from my mistakes and wish not to repeat them.." Fin explained.

"It's OK. I've had boyfriends in the past and also broke hearts, but I've also had my heart broken many times too." Olivia said dryly.

"Well, those guys didn't know how to treat you right." Fin said.

"True, but I know you do." she replied in understanding.

Fin smiled as he pulled her in right next to him.

"Come, why don't we go lay where it's more comfortable?" He suggested.

"Such a gentleman." Olivia complimented as they got up and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back to Work**

_The next Morning at Fin's Pad..._

Olivia wakes up next to her boyfriend after another amazing night with him. She plants a kiss on his lips, which wakes him up with a smile on his face.

"Morning baby." Fin greeted.

"Morning." Olivia whispered.

She and Fin were naked underneath the bed sheets.

"Alright, we better get up and get ready for work!" she said.

Fin groaned as he pulled Olivia on top and said "I'd rather stay in bed."

"I'd like that too, but we have to get back to work." Olivia said as she climbs out of bed.

Fin untangles himself out of the sheets and got up.

He was sad to see Olivia putting the clothes going back on, but knew they'd come off again tonight, and smiled at that thought. He took a shower and got dressed. When he was ready, Olivia had breakfast ready for them both.

"I could get used to this." Fin complimented as he smelled the eggs and bacon cooking.

"I think you already have." Olivia responded with a peck on the lips.

They both sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast.

Once they finished eating, Olivia asked "You ready?"

Fin put down the newspaper he read and answered, "Yeah, back to the grind."

Fin and Olivia entered the precinct with smiles that they could not hide.

"And where have you guys been?" Elliot demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Olivia questioned.

"Because you're all acting awfully happy." Elliot spat.

"What's wrong with being happy?" Olivia asked.

"You guys are up to something, and you're not telling me what it is!" Elliot conspired.

"Huh, and you guys say I'm the crazy one." Munch remarked.

"So what if we are happy, obviously you are not." Olivia said to him.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Elliot commanded.

Cragen had enough and spoke up.

"Enough! You guys are acting like high school kids, but we have a serious job to do. In case you guys forgot, we have a serial rapist to locate." Cragen ordered.

"Where should we start?" Olivia consulted.

"You and Elliot question last night's victim." He ordered them.

"Yes Captain." Olivia obeyed.

"Fin, Munch, canvass that neighborhood and ask if anyone's seen anything." He directed.

"I'm on it." Fin said.

"Dr. Huang, what pattern do you see in these rapes?" he asked.

"Because he wears a mask and left no sexual fluids, he's going to be difficult to catch." He analyzed.

"Yes, we already know that. But when will he strike again?" Cragen inquired.

"That's the problem, other than what I've told you, he doesn't seem to have a particular pattern, all the victims have a wide range in age, race, and personality. He's two steps ahead of us, so we have to find a way to get two steps ahead of him." Huang analyzed.

"I've caught guys smarter than him before, and he'll eventually make a mistake." Cragen declared.

While on their way to the victim's apartment, Elliot noticed the glow on Olivia's face, despite the case that would usually get to her.

Olivia noticed his questioning glance at her. "What?"

"Nothing." he quickly shot out.

"Elliot, if you've got something to say, do it to my face!" Olivia challenged.

"Alright, you asked for it! What's up with you? We've got a heinous case today, but you look like you've been to heaven." Elliot reported.

"So what? I can be happy if I want to! Nothing wrong with that." Olivia expressed.

"It's just that..." Elliot pleaded.

"It's just what? That I shouldn't be happy? You need to stop being so uptight and lighten up." She asserted.

"That's not what I meant. It's because you guys have been acting weird lately! I just want to know what's going on, that's all." Elliot clarified.

"What I do outside of work is none of your business! Great! Now I'm angry, Happy now?" Olivia seethed.

"Fine! Don't tell me then!" Elliot bursts.

Things were silent between them. It's so obvious what's between her and Fin, even the Captain and Huang have noticed. Is Elliot that slow?

"I'm getting sick of his shit!" Olivia thought.

_Meanwhile…_

Fin and Munch canvassed the neighborhoods where the rapist struck. Despite this case they have today, They're still in a very cheery mood.

"I know I don't have to ask how last night went." Fin said to his partner.

"Same here." Munch said.

They both chuckled.

"I can't believe that after all this time of being partners, having girlfriends becomes the one thing we finally find in common with each other." Fin said.

"Got that right." Munch said.

"Seriously, we need to get to work, he looks like he's seen something." Fin conformed, transforming back to work mode as he pointed at a pawn shop.

The pawnshop owner looked liked he knew something when Fin and Munch approach him.

"Can I help you guys?" the pawnshop owner asked nervous that he was a suspect.

"Yeah, this is one of the spots where the rapist struck, have you seen anything that may help us?" Fin requested.

"I've read about him, but I didn't see nothing! I don't like to take the risk of getting robbed at night, so I close up at sunset." The pawnshop owner disclosed.

"Do you anybody here that can possibly help us?" Munch pried.

"Yeah! You could ask Jimmy over there." He answered while pointing at a homeless guy sleeping on a piece of cardboard next to the pawnshop.

"You think he'd be able to help us?" Fin questioned.

"Course he can. He's always in that spot and knows what goes on all around." He resolved.

Fin thanked him as he and Munch exited the pawnshop and approached Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy! Wake up!" Fin said as he smacks him lightly.

Jimmy wakes up and opens one eye groggily to see who's disturbed his sleep.

"What do you want?" Jimmy mumbled sleepily.

"Some information about what went down last night!" Fin answered.

"I didn't see anything!" Jimmy barked.

"Well perhaps this will refresh your memory!" Munch stated as he waved a sandwich in front of his face.

Jimmy tried to grab the sandwich, but Munch held it away.

"No! Tell us what you saw first!" Munch told him.

"OK! OK!" Jimmy cried as he sprang up.

"We're looking for this guy!" Fin said as he held a sketch of the rapist.

"Yeah I saw him! I couldn't sleep because of a lady screaming her head off." Jimmy asserted.

"What lady?" Fin grilled.

"Over there." Jimmy pointed to a second story window above him.

Munch waves the sandwich around.

"Did you ever see him?" Fin pressed.

"Yeah! He ran down those stairs." Jimmy said.

"Did you see his face?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, he had a huge scar on his cheek." Jimmy said as he drew the shape on his own cheek with his finger. "That's about all I know."

"Thank you. Here you go." Munch responded and handed the sandwich to him.

They headed back to the precinct.

"Did you two find out anything?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, apparently a homeless guy named Jimmy was a bigger help than the people in that neighborhood." Munch summed up.

"He said he saw a scar on his cheek." Fin recited.

"Are you guys sure this homeless guy was telling the truth?" Cragen challenged.

"Well we had to use a sandwich to get anything out of him." Munch recalled.

"Alright. There's nothing more we can do, so take the rest of the day off.

"Aye! Aye Captain!" Munch jokingly responded with a salute.

Cragen rolled his eyes and went into his office. Casey arrived and greeted Munch with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby!" Casey greeted.

"Nice to see you too" He responded.

"So you guys get anything today?" she inquired.

"Yeah, a homeless man saw a scar on his cheek. It's not much, but it's something." Munch shared.

"Hey." Olivia greeted as she joined them.

"Hey Liv. Where's Elliot?" Casey asked.

"He went to go question a victim." Olivia answered.

"How come you're not in there too?" Munch asked.

"I left him there cause he's been a jerk." Olivia explained.

"Yet he's always been one, but you are a saint for putting up with him this long." Fin summed up as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well someone has to." Olivia acknowledged as she turned around and kissed him.

They all sat together talking about Elliot.

"I really wish he would just relax and understand that we all have our own lives!" Olivia burst out.

"I know baby! He has no right to pry into your life, but if it bothers you so much, you should take a break from him as a partner." Fin suggested.

"I already did that once, but it didn't work." Olivia pointed out.

"True, it did make him more of a pain in the ass." Fin mentioned.

Olivia replied, "You really can't stand him, can you?"

"I don't hate him, I just hate his attitude, but I put up with him for you." Fin confessed.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you." she relished and kissed Fin again as the Captain walked in.

"Oops! Uh Hi Captain! We were just…" Olivia started saying

"It's OK Olivia, I already know about you two." Cragen said.

"How did you figure that out?" Fin asked.

"Well gee! You don't even have to be a detective to figure out how madly in love you are with each other." Cragen revealed to them.

"I also know about you two." Cragen disclosed to Munch and Casey.

"At least you beat Elliot. He still doesn't know about all of us!" Munch reported to Cragen.

"Are you kidding me? He still hasn't figured it out? Boy he really is slow." Cragen uttered.

"By the way, where is Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"I left him to question the victim." Olivia answered.

"Well, he had better calm down! On second thought...you guys better bring him up to speed with your relationships, or I will!" Cragen threatened.

"Aww shucks! But it's so much fun to watch how naïve he is." Munch teased as Casey laughed.

"And please stop making out! This isn't high school!" Cragen exclaimed, and then walked back to his office.

"Oh darn! I guess we can forget about fucking on my desk." Fin said silkily to Olivia.

"Fin!" Olivia gasped as she smacked him.

"Not a bad idea, but I think the closet is a much better, no wait...the Captains Office!" Munch suggested.

"Munch!" Casey exclaimed.

"Oww! That hurt." Munch said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh come on! You know you liked it." Casey said.

"I sure did!" Munch smirked.

"That was funny, but I got a better one...Elliot's desk!" Olivia dared.

"Olivia!" Munch exclaimed.

"That was a good one baby! Could you imagine the look on his face if he saw that?" Fin choked while laughing.

They all laughed hard enough to fall on the floor and cry. When Elliot came back, he stood at the doorway staring at everyone pondering what was so funny.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Elliot interrogated.

Everyone took one look at Elliot and laughed at their inside joke.

"What?" Elliot responded in annoyance with being in the dark of what's going on.

"What's with you guys? Elliot snapped.

"Fine! Keep me in the dark then, but I'll find out what's going on! You'll see!" Elliot threatened while walking to his desk.

Everyone laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore. Cragen shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on Elliot! It's not that hard to figure out. Do they have to have sex on their desks to get clued in?" he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Back to the Club**

The serial rapist was captured after his last targeted victim fought back and knocked him out long enough to be detained. Fin, Olivia, Munch, and Casey happily stepped out of the courthouse.

"Glad that's over." said Olivia, relieved of having him captured.

"At least we can all sleep now." Casey agreed.

"So, what would you ladies like to do tonight?" Fin asked.

"How about we go to that club again?" Casey suggested.

"Yeah! I'd like to go there too." Olivia agreed.

"As long as we don't have anymore cases today." Munch said.

Luckily there wasn't any hot cases, so Cragen congratulated everyone and gave then the night off.

Meanwhile Elliot was taking the elevator up to the squad room and just as the door opened, he saw Munch and Casey making out.

"What the Hell?" Elliot screeched.

Everyone runs over to the elevator area. Munch and Casey had their clothes and hair a bit ruffled.

"I can't believe this! I knew something was going on! Captain, I just found Munch and Casey…" Elliot shouted.

"Making out with each other." Cragen finished.

"Wait! You knew?" Elliot asked.

Cragen sighed and clarified, "Elliot, they have been together for quite some time."

"I guess I better come clean, Fin and I have been going out too." Olivia confessed.

Elliot looked surprised.

"How could you guys not tell me?" Elliot roared.

"Gosh Elliot, you really are slow! But it sure was funny." Munch snickered.

Elliot was pissed and blew up, "Shut up John!"

"Oh come on, you're gonna get mad over a little teasing?" Olivia chuckled.

"I don't like being toyed around like that!" Elliot seethed.

"Oh lighten up Elliot! It's not their fault that you were too slow to catch on." Cragen scolded.

"You're gonna take their side? I don't believe this!" Elliot bursts.

"Maybe we should talk this out. Why don't you tell us what's been bothering you?" Olivia asked.

Elliot explained, "When I saw how happy you all looked, it made me feel even more miserable because of how this divorce has made me feel."

"Sounds like you really need to get out and have some fun. That's what I did after all my divorces." Munch suggested.

"I second that! You need to find yourself a hot new girlfriend." Fin insisted.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm ready." Elliot responded.

"Oh yes you are! In fact, I think you should come with us clubbing tonight." Olivia urged.

"I'll pass. I'm not the clubbing type. That's something for my kids to do, if I let them do that kind of thing." Elliot said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Last time we went, Munch came along, and he's older than you too." Casey mentioned.

"What kind of club is it?" Elliot asked.

"The kind that plays fast paced music that's danceable." Munch blurted.

Elliot laughed, "You? Dancing? I'm sorry Munch, but I can't picture you dancing to any rap or whatever kids listen to these days."

"Wanna bet? Just wait til you see him and Casey on the dance floor. Right Fin?" Olivia stated.

"Oh Yeah! They really busted some moves. Even though they were stared at, but they had fun, and that's what matters most." Fin explained.

"Alright I'll go, but don't force me to dance." Elliot requested.

"Great! We'll see you tonight then." Olivia said.

"But since he hasn't been to a club, I'll help him get ready." Fin stated.

The guys' head over to each of their apartments, Munch grabs his all black suit and then head to Fin's where he picks up his dark blue suit. Finally they all go to Elliot's apartment to help him out with his suit.

"Damn Elliot! You need some new clothes." Fin commented while looking through his closet.

Elliot's suits consisted of gray and navy blue, looking more for a teacher or lawyer.

Elliot questioned "What's wrong with these? They're in a perfectly good condition."

"Munch has way more style than you do." Fin compared.

"Thanks!" Munch responded.

"Kathy was the one that picked them out." Elliot justified.

"You don't let your mom pick your clothes do you?" Fin asked.

"Not anymore." he answered.

"And you don't have a wife anymore, so you need to get a new set of suits. It's time to get back in the game." Fin explained.

"He's right, I mean these suits scream 'Married man', so you need something that says 'Ladies! I'm hot and single! Come and get me!'" Munch explained.

In the back of the closet, Fin finds a dark black suit with a silk burgundy shirt.

"What do we have here? Looks like you do have a pimp suit after all!" Fin said.

"Oh that thing. It was a gift from Maureen, she thought I needed a different style." Elliot explained.

"Why don't you wear it?" Fin asked.

"I told her I'd only wear it on special occasions." Elliot excused.

"This seems like a special occasion to me, so put it on! I'm sure she wanted you to wear it." Fin said.

"I suppose you're right, I do need to get back in the dating scene. I'll put it on, but for Maureen." Elliot clarified.

"That's fine." Munch acknowledged.

Once Elliot was dressed, they headed to the club.

By the time the guys arrived, Olivia and Casey were already in line. Casey was wearing a Black and purple dress and Olivia was in a red dress.

Olivia reacted, "Wow Elliot! Is that suit new? It looks great."

"It's new to me, it sat in my closet for quite a while until Fin found it." Elliot explained.

"It's a gift from Maureen, which was sweet of her to give." Munch explained.

"I think you look great! You should definitely get more suits like this." Casey suggested.

After making it inside the club, Casey grabs a table and starts a tab for them all. Everyone drinks their first round of beer everyone except for Elliot heads to the dance floor. He stayed at the table drinking his beer, until a woman with long brunette hair approached him and asked to dance.

Elliot willingly let the brunette pull him out to the dance floor. Her radiant beauty hypnotized him so much that he forgot all about Kathy.

"Hey Look, Elliot's dancing!" Olivia happily pointed out.

"About damn time!" Fin responded.

Munch glances over where Fin is pointing his finger, lowers his sunglasses to get a better look and his jaw drops at the sight.

"Glad to see Elliot smiling again." Munch observed.

"We should get a picture of that, It's rare to see Elliot smiling so big like that" Casey joked.

"Sure is a Kodak moment!" Munch added.

"Hi Elliot, looks like you've met someone interesting." Fin said as he and the others approached them.

"Guys, this is Delilah. These are my co-workers." Elliot introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." she greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Olivia shook her hand.

Elliot's dance partner joined them at their table for another round of beers while chatting.

She told everyone more about herself then listened as everyone shared their stories as well.

"Anyone wanna go dancing again?" Delilah asked.

"I'm up for it!" Olivia replied.

So they danced the rest of the evening.

_Later that evening…_

"We're gonna take off now." Casey said.

"Oh OK, see you two tomorrow." Olivia replied.

"Bye Liv!" Casey bid farewell.

Fin & Olivia stayed a little longer to chat with Elliot.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for my behavior this past week." Elliot sincerely said.

"It's OK! We forgive you. And sorry for not telling you about us." Fin apologized.

"We should get going now, we do have work tomorrow." Olivia said.

"OK baby, my place or yours?" Fin asked.

"Your place." Olivia exclaimed.

"See you tomorrow Elliot, don't stay up too late." Fin said.

"Same thing to you both." Elliot said.

Fin and Olivia walk out of the club arm in arm and got in a cab.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Elliot said.

"It was nice meeting you too." Delilah replied .

"May I walk you out?" Elliot offered his arm.

"You're quite a gentleman." Delilah complimented as she grabbed it.

"Thank you." Elliot responded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." she bid farewell.

She handed Elliot her business card, "Call me!"

Elliot had opened the cab door for her, but before taking off, she kissed him on the lips.

Munch's Apartment…

"Nice place! Very cozy looking." Casey observed.

"Thanks, but I mostly think it's lonely." Munch said.

"It won't be for long." Casey stated.

Munch was able to carry her to his bedroom while she was straddled onto him. He hoisted her up and pulled her up in a kiss. For being tall and skinny, he was surprisingly strong.

"I love you!" she declared.

He had his hands all over her body and trailed kisses from her neck to her legs.

Munch continuously caressed her legs and worked his way up her body. She moaned while he flicked his tongue at it til her back arched up in pleasure.

She screamed his name when she climaxed.

"Oh Casey, you taste so good." Munch said.

He first learned this skill as a teenager in the 60's and was thankful he still remembered it.

"You are incredible!" Casey complimented.

"Thanks." Munch proclaimed.

"Now, it's my turn." Casey changed positions.

Casey kissed him down his chest to his stomach, then removed his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled out his cock and began to work her tongue around the head. Munch got excited and moaned in ecstasy.

Casey swallowed every drop and climbed on top of him.

Munch got more excited as she continued rolling her hips oh his cock. A normal man his age would've had a heart attack. But he was no ordinary man, his experience as a detective helped him handle Casey's sexual appetite.

Casey lay next to him after they exhausted themselves.

"Wow! That was incredible! How are you feeling?" Casey asked.

"Great! You are amazing Casey." Munch complimented.

"And so are you. Goodnight!" Casey replied and laid her head on his shoulder.

Munch kissed her lips, put his arm around her, and bid her a Good night as well.

They fell asleep smiling.

At Fin's place…

Fin and Olivia wasted no time in making love. Fin had started in the cab by fingering her. Olivia tried not to make any noise, not that the cab driver would've minded! He seemed to know what was going on anyway since he winked at Fin.

When they got to the elevator, Fin groped her and tried getting her dress off.

"Wait til we get to you place first!" Olivia scolded.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna make love in the elevator? No one's around." Fin begged.

"As tempting as that sounds, I prefer the bedroom." Olivia answered.

"We can start here!" Fin said as he lifted her up.

"Oh Alright!" Olivia said as she gave in.

"Yeah!" Fin replied victoriously as he unzipped his pants.

Olivia removed her panties and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Fin bucked into her pelvis.

Olivia mewled as Fin thrusts hard enough to bump her against the elevator walls.

Fin huffed, "Oh you feel so good inside!"

Fin pushed the button to the top floor, then would push the button to go back down to make the ride longer. He repeated that two more times until Olivia stopped him.

"That's enough! We better get out of here before anyone gets suspicious." Olivia ordered.

"In that case... bedroom, now!" Fin declared as he zipped his pants up.

His hardening cock was still very obvious.

"Olivia! Did you forget something?" Fin waved her red panties around triumphantly.

"Oh!" Olivia said as she tried to grab them from him.

"Wait! I like it better this way!" Fin put them in his pocket and slapped her ass.

Olivia moaned.

"They quickly made their way to Fin's apartment after getting out of the elevator.

Fin carried Olivia bridal style to his bed. He took his pants off. He thrusts his hardened cock inside her pussy.

"Oh God! YEESSS!" Olivia screamed as she feels an orgasm coming.

"Yeah baby! Say my name!"

"Oh Fin!"

"Yeah! Louder baby!"

Olivia arched her back when she reached her climax before collapsing on the bed. Yet, she couldn't get enough.

"More!" Olivia begged.

"Damn girl! Sure can't get enough of me, not that I'm complaining." Fin beamed.

"Can we try something different?" Olivia asked.

"Have you ever done it doggy style?" Fin asked.

"No, but I'd like to try it." Olivia responded.

Fin stacked his pillows together and laid Olivia on top of them.

The next day at the precinct…

Everyone came into work with big smiles, including Elliot.

"Good morning!" Elliot greeted.

"Wow! Good to see you smiling again." Olivia reacted.

"So Elliot, anything happen?" Fin asked.

"You mean, did we do it? We've agreed to wait til after we've had a few more dates." Elliot explained.

"OK, I'll respect that." Fin said.

Just then, Captain Cragen walks in and notices how radiant everyone looks.

"Morning Captain!" Elliot greeted.

Cragen was surprised to see him this way.

Concerned, he asked, "OK, what kind of club did you guys take Elliot to last night? You guys didn't give him ecstasy did you?"

"Of course we didn't! Let's just say that something special happened to him last night." Munch smiled.

"Well, what is it then?" Cragen asked.

"Elliot actually had a great time, didn't you Elliot?" Olivia teased.

Elliot rolled his eyes and said, "As if I never had a good time before."

"Oh, well good for you!" Cragen replied.

"Alright, fun's over, now get back to work!" Cragen commanded.


End file.
